


I'd Do Almost Anything To Protect You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; How about Laura comes back from a trip to the Library or Basement or something that's haunted and could have killed her. And Carmilla looks up when she walks in and sees her all bruised and bloody and out of her love for Laura starts yelling at her about being safe and that she should have told Carmilla where she was going and Carmilla gets angry because she's terrified of losing Laura.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Almost Anything To Protect You.

_Laura knew it was a bad idea the moment she decided to go to the library, but it had been helpful the last time’s she had made the trip there. Though, she reminded herself on the way to the library, the first time she went with LaFontaine, the second time she went with both LaFontaine and Carmilla. Going alone was stupid, she knew that._

_She had managed to remember her baseball bat and pepper spray, she was just hoping that nothing too terrible happened why she was in the sub-basement. It didn't take long for the books to start flying around her head, or for the skittering to start._

_She managed to bat the book’s away as best as she could, but she was alone, and there was just too many, the books were flying at her head, scratching her arms and legs, she could barley see in front of herself as she made her way to the stairs._

_Laura wasn't sure how, but she managed to get out of the basement alive, though covered in cuts and forming bruises. She hadn't been down in the basement long, so it was still dark by the time she made it outside. Not having her phone or a watch with her, she couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed._

_The walk back to her dorm room was quiet and peaceful, she almost forgot what had just happened to her, had it not been for the cuts and bruises, maybe she would have. Just as she rounded the corner to the room she paused for a moment, she knew it was late but that didn't stop Laura hoping that Carmilla wasn't in the room._

_If she could just go for a shower, get changed and go to sleep, she could deal with whatever snarky comment about her being a child, Carmilla would surly throw her way in the morning._

_As luck would have it, it wasn't on her side, she opened the door to see the room bathed in light, Carmilla laying on her bed, Laura’s yellow pillow behind her head, book in hand and glasses in place. She let out a small groan and tried to walk without the slight limp she had gotten from what ever was in the sub-basement._

_Carmilla paid no mind to Laura at first, not until the girl limped past her with a wince on her face, then Carmilla moved with vampire agility. She was stood in front of Laura in no time, stopping the girl from getting any further towards the bathroom._

_"Carmilla move, I’m in no mood to have to deal with anything tonight." Carmilla didn't move though, she stayed firmly where she was, arms now crossed over her chest as she took in the way Laura looked. She took in all the cuts and bruises, she took in the bat that was still in Laura’s hand._

_"It would seem to me, cupcake, that you already did deal with something tonight." There was no emotions in Carmilla’s voice as she spoke. "Tell me, did you forget common sense when you decided to take a trip to where ever it was you went?"_

_Laura sighed, dropped the bat on the floor and sat down on her bed when she realized Carmilla wasn't going to just let her be. “What’s it matter if I did? I went to the library to see if there was any more information, stuff we haven’t found in that book or from JP.”_

_"You could have told me where you were going." Laura scoffed and shook her head at Carmilla’s words. Carmilla just raised her eyebrow slightly at the girl before her._

_"You were asleep Carmilla, your grumpy enough when someone hasn't woken you up, I wasn't going to wake you up just to tell you I was going to the library." Laura looked up at the vampire and shook her head slightly._

_Carmilla sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “You should have woken me up, because then I would have come with you. You need to remember to be safe! Isn't that what you told everyone on that stupid little web thing you do? To be safe? Why does that disinclude yourself Laura?”_

_Laura blinked slightly, she had learnt that there was only to time’s Carmilla would call her by her actual name, when she was worried, and when she was angry. “It doesn't disinclude me! I know how to be safe Carmilla! You don’t have to tell me to be safe! I’m not a child you have to protect!”_

_"But you are a child! A child that doesn't understand the dangers of this world! A child that has been protected by daddy her whole life! You might think you know how to handle this stuff Laura, but you don’t, you are a child in a world far more deadly and dangerous than your wildest dream’s could ever have imagined."_

_Laura took a deep breath, she wasn't about to have this argument with Carmilla, she’d had this argument before with Danny. “Why does it matter so much to you?” She focused her eyes on Carmilla and watched the emotion’s in her eyes._

_"It matter’s because I care about you Laura." Carmilla paused and shook her head. "I can’t.. I won’t lose someone else I care about to what ever this danger is. I get it, I do, you want to be this person no one ever saw you as, this person that can deal with everything and doesn't need protection."_

_Carmilla paced slightly between the bed before letting her gaze land on Laura. “But sometimes it pay’s to have someone with you, I know you can protect yourself, I know that, I’m not saying you can’t, but that library, there is more danger there than one person can take on alone.”_

_Laura sighed and got up from her bed, she made no point of answering anything Carmilla had said. “Can I go for my shower now? Or are you going to keep yelling and calling me a child?” When Carmilla didn't move or say anything Laura just pushed past her and slammed the bathroom door._

_Carmilla balled her hand’s into fists for a moment then paced between the bed’s again, trying to calm her emotion’s down. After a while of just listening to the water running Carmilla moved to her bed, grabbed the yellow pillow and placed it on Laura’s bed._

_She then went and lay down on her own bed, hands resting gently on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. It was another half an hour before Laura re-entered the bedroom, she glanced to Carmilla before looking at her own bed._

_Silently she lifted the covers and lay down, facing Carmilla. “I’m sorry.” Laura didn't really understand why she felt the need to apologize to the vampire, it had been her that had been yelled at and called a child, but she did it anyway._

_Carmilla turned her head to look at her roommate. “You have no reason to say your sorry, Laura.” Carmilla turned to look back at the ceiling. “I’m sorry though, I know how you hate being told you need to be protected. For that I am sorry.”_

_Laura didn't say anything for a while, she just stared at Carmilla. “You said you can’t lose anyone else you care about to this, you meant because you lost Ell didn't you?” Laura saw the slight nod from Carmilla and carried on. “So.. Does that mean you care about me the way you care about Ell?”_

_Carmilla contemplated what Laura had asked then turned her head back to look at the girl. “Cared.” She noted the way Laura’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You said the way I care about Ell, I can’t very well care about her when she’s dead. So cared. But to answer your question.”_

_Carmilla gave a small smile. “Yes you silly human, I care about you,the way I did Ell.”_


End file.
